Field of Invention: This invention relates generally to testing of telecommunication systems and, more particularly, to simulation testing relating to voice recognition systems.
Background Art: Traditionally, telephony application development involves complicated hardware set up. This complicated hardware set up includes telephony and media gateway, and speech servers. In many test environments, the application developer needs to place a telephone call to the platform to test their application. Needless to say, the system developers are also required to do the same. This situation results in additional expense and a rigid application development environment. Additionally, there has been a need for a high capacity telephony circuit in the lab to do stress testing, and due to all of the complicated hardware set up and the need for a large amount of resources, most new application software updates in the industry make it to production without going through a full regression test suite.
The present invention is meant to alleviate these complexities and enhance the application development environment. The present invention is specifically focused on resolving the above noted problems for designing and testing Voice Recognition Units (VRUs). VRU is often referred to by other terminologies such as Interactive Voice Recognition (IVR), and the acronym EOS. The VRU consists of different components (software/daemons), which perform their respective tasks.
A better simulation methodology is needed to overcome the above noted problems.